


Too Cool

by ARabidZombie



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Ellis is a precious baby, Francis doesn't understand kids :P, Nick contemplating violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARabidZombie/pseuds/ARabidZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis hates everything and Ellis... is alright with that, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cool

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head so I wrote it. Just a cute little drabble.

“I hate tow trucks!”

Wide baby blues stared, blinking occasionally up at narrowed stormy gray. Nick couldn't remember ever seeing that kind of pensive stare coming from Ellis, not even when he gazed longingly at those stupid as Hell NASCAR posters he loved so damn much.

“And I hate red necks!”

Every word elicited a slight change in the hick's features. It was as subtle as Ellis' features could possibly have gotten. Much more-so than Nick previously thought possible. He wasn't exactly sure how the kid was taking the biker's criticism, but it couldn't have been good.

“And overalls! I hate those, too!”

The gambler was considering just how bad it would be to beat Francis upside the head with a baseball bat if he made Ellis cry. Couldn't have been that bad, right? 

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaan....” Ellis let out a low whistle before bowing and shaking his head, “You... you are just...” Nick had never seen the kid explode before, but he had the feeling that was about to change. Francis seemed unfazed until the moment Ellis' head rose, revealing a bright grin, “TOO COOL, MAN!”

“Uh...” the older survivor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not sure how to even deal with the enthusiastic kid. “Thanks?”


End file.
